1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for securing delivery of goods from multiple senders to an address, such as frequently occurs when goods are purchased via electronic or telephonic commerce. More specifically, this invention pertains to a security box that provides either full or partial access to the contents within the security box according to variable combinations entered into a digital interface, and to a method of operating the security box in cooperation with senders and deliverers of goods.
2. Description of Related Art
For many years, the global retail market has been characterized as a market in which products are sold from physical locations. In recent years, however, this dynamic has undergone a significant change in response to the increasing popularity of the Internet and in particular with the increasing popularity of electronic commerce. Despite the many conveniences provided by the emerging electronic marketplace, however, some problems still exist. In particular, potential problems may stem from the fact that physical products purchased via electronic commerce are sometimes delivered to a vacant business or residence. For example, if a consumer is not home at the time of delivery, the delivery may be delayed, cancelled, or the delivery may be left unsecured outside the vacant business or residence.
Prior art methods developed to address this problem have primarily involved the use of a lock box secured outside of a business or residence. In one such prior art method, a lock box owner may mail a key to a mail-order merchant, along with payment for its product, so that the product may be securely delivered into the lock box by the deliverer. There are several problems, however, to this method including the fact that people are generally reluctant to send items such as keys through conventional mail for fear that they may be stolen or duplicated. A further problem exists in that is simply inconvenient for most people to physically send a key to a merchant via conventional mail.
Prior art methods developed to address this problem have mostly included methods of remotely setting lock codes and making them difficult to intercept. In particular, these prior arts anticipate the need for users to repeatedly and easily obtain access to a locked area. A problem still, however, exists in that no such method anticipates the need to grant a one-time only access to a locked area (e.g., a lock box), and thereafter prevent others (or even the same person) from later accessing the same area. With respect to delivering packages, a further problem exists in that no such method prevents package deliverers from obtaining access to the contents of prior deliveries. Another prior art method comprises providing a box into which mail or other items may be placed through a drop-off door. The door is configured so that items may not easily be removed through the drop-off door. Mail or other items dropped in the box may be removed from the box through a normally locked, larger access door. This method is commonly used by postal services for drop boxes, and is also the underlying method used with mail slots that enter into locked homes and other enclosures. However, the drop box or mail slot method is difficult to implement with large packages, because the drop-off door or mail slot cannot easily be made large enough for most packages without requiring a bulky enclosure.
A need in the industry therefore exists for a method to secure the delivery of purchased goods, and particularly, packages, to vacant businesses or residences. More specifically, a need in the industry exists for a method that provides package deliverers temporary access to a section of a secure area, preferably one containing no packages from prior deliveries.
In an embodiment of the invention, a method and apparatus for providing security for delivered goods is provided in the form of a digital lock box. The method further comprises generating a owner access code for full access to a secured area, generating a delivery access code for access to a section of the secured area designated for delivery of goods, forwarding this delivery access code to merchants of deliverable goods, and deactivating this delivery access code after the delivery of these goods. As used herein, xe2x80x9cmerchantxe2x80x9d includes any person or entity from whom delivery of goods is desired, and is not limited to sellers of goods. Preferably, the method further comprises securing the delivered goods from access by later deliverers to the secured area. This may be accomplished by reconfiguring the secured area, such as by moving or closing a security gate, so that the section designated for future deliveries of goods is empty.
The apparatus according to the invention comprises a lock box with a digital lock. The digital lock is preferably operated by a controller in communication with a personal computer or other terminal device belonging to the lock box owner. As used herein, xe2x80x9cownerxe2x80x9d connotes any person or entity authorized to receive goods using the lock box, and is not limited to the person with legal title to the lock box. The owner preferably may generate and control the combination codes used with the box using the terminal device, including providing variable codes to merchants or deliverers of goods. In the alternative, the combination codes may be controlled manually by an input device, such as a keypad, connected to the controller.
The interior of the lockbox may comprise a simple enclosure with two access doors. Through a delivery access door, goods may be placed in the box, but not removed. A larger removal door is used for removal of goods. The controller controls access to both doors. However, this type of lockbox may be undesirably bulky.
Therefore, in an embodiment of the invention, the interior of the box is divisible into at least two sections. The box may be accessed by one or more doors, each under the control of the controller. At least one of the sections, that is, a receiving section or sections, may be designated for future delivery of goods. At least another of the sections, that is, a storage section or sections, may be designated for storage of goods after delivery. Preferably, the receiving section is accessible by deliverers of goods, but the storage section is not. Preferably, the lock box is configured such that after goods are delivered to it, the goods are moved to a storage section, or in the alternative, the configuration of the storage section is changed so that it includes all of the delivered goods. Movement of goods or sections in the lock box may be accomplished using a movable divider. Movement of the divider may be accomplished manually, or using an automatic mechanism.
A more complete understanding of a method and apparatus for securing delivery of goods will be afforded to those skilled in the art, as well as a realization of additional advantages and objects thereof, by a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment. Reference will be made to the appended sheets of drawings which will first be described briefly.